Stuck
by Miko-chan
Summary: And my last advice...never, EVER forget that it is never too late to give someone an UMBRELLA!rn. (1.Hao x Anna(2.Ren x Piri(3.Lyserg x Jeanne(4.Horo-horo x Tamao(5.Yoh x Anna[COMPLETE]
1. Hao x Anna

_**Stuck  
Written by **Miko-chan  
**Beta-read by **Syaoran no hime  
**Summary:** My only advice...NEVER, ever forget your umbrella. _

_**Author's notes:** This would be composed of five one-shot stories about various couples. It must have three main contents: a) The umbrella b) The darn rain *sneeze* and lastly, c) The romance...Make sure you have a blanket there. This fic is dedicated to those who continue to support any of these pairings _

* * *

She had enough of glaring.  
  
The crowd that had been outside the steel bars of their school had been fidgeting. It was clearly portrayed that a young blonde woman eyes throwing daggers at anyone she laid her eyes upon was enough to scare the hell out of them. In order to steer clear of her unnerving stare, they walked on with umbrellas on hand, shrugging off whatever was causing them with to shiver with unknown horror.  
  
Waiting for her pathetic fiancé from outside the school campus, somehow having some trouble from their advisers at the way he had been doing lately at classes. It was quite usual, when teachers had always been slightly reprimanding the easily laidback boy concerning school activities. Now, with one of those mentors had already blown his fuse about how he seems absolutely ignoring the instructions right then.   
  
They were not so important anyway, considering that marks would never change the fact that he was different--as she was also categorized in that place--from anyone else.   
  
Beneath the shade of the white-washed walls at the entrance of the university, it was unrelenting and releasing boredom into its full force. The rain had been so depressing, enough to dampen her spirits. Yet its downpour upon the ground was rhythmical, soothing her tired nerves residing in her numb limbs.   
  
Her patience was thinning rapidly, as it was already half an hour since she had stood here.   
  
And she was *already* going to the breaking point of snapping explosively.   
  
Usually she would let him rot inside the campus, yet the way he asked for her to wait and say sorry for the inconvenient timing was quite like him...  
  
It was *really* annoying what he could do to her with just that smile of his.  
  
Gazing at the darkening skies scornfully, she let her notions drift plainly along with the weather.  
  
She had always prided of herself that no one could ever manipulate the stoic and frightening itako. The icy demeanor exuding from her very core was enough to revere and fear the mere utterance of her infamous name. Besides, all those who had crossed her path had regretted it that they had did so...  
  
Stupid fools, she almost snickered--at them and herself--If they only knew.  
  
That sweet, silly boy... with his carefree smiles and caring essence that he exudes. It was radiating towards the deep emblems of her soul. The young woman would never give in to anyone, but whenever he shows beams up to her or faint concerns about her well-being, how small they may seem... She will begin to falter away, liquifying any defenses that she had built between the two of them.   
  
Her legs were starting to get numb. What was taking him so long?  
  
She grabbed her bag from the ground, pondering if having her limbs stretched for a while underneath the skies would be worth wasting time. Anyway, if he did took more than an hour or so, he would have understood that she had gone at the Onsen. Probably, she could list it as one of her trainings, for him to withstand any piercing conditions such as this. If he comes home with a fever...She grimaced at the mere possibility...At least, he would not have to cook for tonight. Anyway, she does not want her broth filled with feverish precipitates...  
  
As she yanked out the contents of her bag, she sought after the folded umbrella inside. But virtually, her hands were empty, the stuff inside were already searched and there was no sign of that frustrating object.  
  
She cursed silently, trying to remind herself that she should not leave the household premises without looking upon the contents of her purse. As she tightened her lips, she seethed as her mind began to register that there could be a spare umbrella hidden inside her locker or her desk. This was too wearisome. She was suddenly halted from dragging her feet, when a unmistaken soft voice spoke.   
  
"Hmm, you forgot it?" A familiar snort. "Pitiful."   
  
A nerve had twitched upon her seething head. Her aura burned with such intensity and she whipped a tight knuckle whoever that mocking tone belonged to. With her eyes smoldering and teeth nearly gritting, she admonished that no -one- with an ounce of brain cells will even taunt to make fun of her.   
  
Her taut fist met air, an inch away from his aristocratic nose. The mahogany irises were filled with amusement as he stared upon the hand that almost marred his face. With a slight jerk of surprise from the wielder of that near punch, her eyes began to assimilate him. The stranger, wearing a black, velvety jacket over his white-collared, neatly buttoned shirt and dark auburn jeans was smiling with trouble coloring it. His extensive brunette locks were flowing, with his hand gripping on a ginger-colored umbrella. The opposite hand was holding the strap of his sling bag, giving the impression that it was few of books. On his right ear was a single silver round earring. Oddly enough, this all complimented that haunting grin of his.   
  
"If there isn't a better way to greet me..." he placed a warm palm upon her fisted fingers, putting it gently away from his face safely. "Tell me." He gave a crooked smile. "I can teach you..."  
  
She pulled her hand away from him, as if scathed from the contact. With a scrutinizing glare, she inquired incredulously, "What are you..." A critical eyebrow raised up to a level. "...doing in that clothes?"   
  
She would not live to face him again in asking such a STUPID question.  
  
"Like it?" He grinned as he spread an arm as if to present himself to the world.   
  
She hissed a snarl.  
  
"Fine." he smirked. "I'm teaching in a nearby college from your university." She skeptically twitched an eyebrow. For your consideration, you do all know that they are all in a same age...But again, this man in front of her was older than any breathing creature here on earth. And considering his towering height, deceiving charms and that grating wit of his was enough to make any unaware being be fooled by his antics. As that last thought passed her head, she instinctively reached at her chest, wherein the precious necklace was hidden behind the thick coating of her windbreaker.   
  
"Well, **THAT** is what I am supposed to be for this moment, woman. So don't get edgy."   
  
"Trying to dominate with brainwashed kids?" She chided as her hand gripped harder. "I thought you had a sense of originality." Knowing her day had started bad turned worst, she could not help but feel more agitated than ever. The frosty mask that she held was now kept in check.   
  
"Don't remind me." he cajoled with a sarcastic air. "I'm supposed to be hiding from those annoying insects who are trying to kill me, so murdering humans are postponed for awhile in my past time."   
  
"Hiding?" He -would- not do anything like that....  
  
"You do know what I mean." he nodded with affirmation. "With my state, I could not afford to lost all those hard earned furyoku, ne?" He pointed out to the glass doors behind her. "Besides, sharing a little bit of my knowledge could be fun. Namely terrorizing them..."  
  
The mental image of ** HIM ** teaching in a class was totally not right.  
  
"That could replace my murderous cravings." Placing a thoughtful finger beneath his chin, slightly mimicking his younger brothers innocent pondering when searching some answers in his vacant skull. "I wonder if teachers are sufficient enough to be my next allies? Even though they are still useless, a little training and flare would be perfect for menace, ne?"  
  
"Quit that stupidity of yours, what do you want?"   
  
Those words had a remarkable effect upon him.  
  
Within a flash, the smile that held some malice dissolved into a firm line. His eyes that were light earlier began to cast a shadow, unfathomable darkness swirling in them. The distance between the shade of the university roof and his umbrella crossed together, their distance relatively small. She was now underneath his dominating figure.  
  
"Can I take you home?"  
  
If she was flabbergasted at the sincerity in its voice, she never even gave a trace.  
  
"I would rather walk alone." She replied coldly, icicles forming all over the words.  
  
"Now, now. I would not have you go home with a cold, ne?" There was the mischievous chortle in that statement. He waved a finger, as if dismissing the voice that told him that he should not get within the range of her brutal arm.   
  
The itako spoke with cruelty, sharp and bitter.   
  
"I'm waiting for Yoh."  
  
_And that's final. Go and trip thyself, face front, in the mud.  
_  
"I know." His voice was somehow restrained, tired. "But it never was meant for you to wait this long..." As soon as those words had flown out. a swift pull of her unguarded limb had taken her away from the safe shelter of the building.   
  
_What the heck....?!  
_  
He was also known for his agility and quick processing of that quirk mind of his. so even if that all happened in one single second, she found herself in the middle of the grounds. There were no nearby structures for her refuge, abruptly nothing to save her from being stranded with him in the deserted grounds. It was quite weird, the place earlier was swarming with people and...  
  
Realization came, quick and frightening...   
  
_She was Alone.   
_  
_With him._  
  
Then he smiled. It was unlike the menacing smirks he always emitted towards others. It was warm, intimately reaching depths with that smile. A simple gesture that dissolves the entire place, somehow centering at how his mahogany eyes swirled with indefinite emotion. 

_There was a known prank running through the minds of the young people...whenever two people are standing under the same umbrella...you will conceptualize that there was more to meet the eye...since you have to look deep within the brimming passions underneath..._  
  
She flushed uncontrollably, the desperate urge to run was so strong. Yet she would never allow such cowardly act. With her choices of being trapped with this cunning moron or taking the risk to come down with nasty flu, she chose to erase that smile of his with a menacing glower and one hard stomp at his unmarked, newly polished brown leathered shoes.  
  
He flinched slightly, but the scary--yet melting--grin of his was replaced with wicked smirk.   
  
"I thought you were going to slap me..."  
  
"That darn umbrella is in my way." she retorted at him, eyeing the said object in disgust. "I'll definitely kill you if I get myself wet..."  
  
"Of course, we shall avoid that to happen." He agreed to that with no questions asked.  
  
Sometimes this was one of his balms from the sufferings that he had began to endure. Her presence, even though it was quite feisty, the warmth that she emanated was drowsing, soothing. If only being with humans was such a painful change, it relieved him that it would give him chance to understand how each day she strived to survive...   
  
He wished that it could be like this.   
  
Underneath the horizons, breathing the same air.  
  
Yet he saw the hasty glance she gave at the secured glass doors, as if longing for...  
  
This would never work. No matter what the long-haired brunette do, his younger brother would always be the one to deserve such blessings....It was quite unfair, but all you have to do was to accept.  
  
He gave a weary sigh. "Here"  
  
Capturing her clenched fists with a callous hand, she turned to him with an astonished look. He enwrapped her open palm to the black handle of the umbrella, offering the thing which had commenced all what had happened earlier. He gave another reassuring smile as she stared at it with utmost disbelief. The scaffold of her stunned face, her blond locks silently following the caress of the winds...It made a quaint image, one which he will reminisce within his afterlife...  
  
"Wait for him." He spoke, hardly hearing himself speaking. "He's going to come out any second."   
  
Taking the small chance of her bewilderment, he brushed away the loose golden strands. He lingered for a single moment, when he placed them behind her ear, as her confused mahogany eyes had met with his. Unable to restrict himself any longer, he dropped a feather-light kiss upon her forehead. Her scent had remained in his senses, along with the feel of her velvety wisps and the warm coolness of her.  
  
He stepped out of the haven given by the recent--impassive-- bearer of the umbrella.  
  
She did not incline to move.  
  
For she never loved him.  
  
And Hao, coldly drenched from the abrupt pouring of the rain, was suddenly mixed with the teeming crowd underneath the colorful arrays of the parasols in the middle of drowsy afternoon. 

* * *

For everyone's benefit: The prank was when two people are standing inside the umbrella, it is already telling that one of those people underneath has a certain deep feelings running for the girl...So try to capture one... Hehe...mas lalo na sa pinas ang lakaas nang ulan...

Review please!


	2. Ren x Pirika

_**Stuck  
Written by **Miko-chan  
**Summary:** My only advice...NEVER, ever scold someone with your umbrella (If you don't want to get a cold.)_

_**Author's notes:** This would be composed of five one-shot stories about various couples. It must have three main contents: a) The umbrella b) The darn rain *sneeze* and lastly, c) The romance...Make sure you have a blanket there. This fic is dedicated to those who continue to support any of these pairings. _

* * *

_*WHAM!*_  
  
A banging noise echoed throughout the empty halls as Pilica slammed her locker shut with a swift push and an impatient hand. Obviously, he had another those stupid squabbling resulting into an all-out war in the entire campus. All of the things that both men would fight over... 

Was a stupid _ bento _ box left out in the middle of the classroom. 

Well, you know, Oniichan claimed the 'blessed' object as his. While that another opponent, had picked it out earlier and told her brother to get lost since it was for him. (Well, there were the Chinese characters imprinted upon the cloth covering it, so she guessed that he was actually telling the _truth_) Then the brawl started, which resulted in whipping one's weapons and throwing curses at each side of the four-cornered room. That resulted into _total_ mayhem.   
  
The only things that had been a problem was the desk was mutilated, the teacher was aggravated....  
  
And yes. How can she forget? The girls' minds decapitated when they swooned at how far his muscles could shiver when he stretched them. That was another irritating scene earlier.  
  
_Yech._

Thank goodness, there were no casualties. But it seems that sometimes that the Chinese shaman was getting a little bit too far with dealing with her brother.  
  
It was already quarter to five in the afternoon. And she had assumed that it should do her some good to simmer down her boiling blood if she want to return home with her presence of mind still intact. With the hazel azure umbrella on her hand, she walked on the vacant corridors silently. Her brother would have left already, and she could have some time to catch up with something to watch at home. And if she was lucky, then she could have blown that arrogant little squirt into tiny bits for being such an absolute pain in the ass.   
  
She sighed exasperatedly.   
  
If she could only give that _ baka_ a piece of her mind and listened to her.... THEN it would be more different.  
  
It was somehow quite impossible to find then halls so depressingly empty as she was accustomed to the chatters of the crowd almost everyday. As a perfectly model student in the whole Funbari University, she was extremely easy going with the rest of the people. Wearing the dark navy skirt and emerald jacket that this school famous for, she could blend in with the ground unnoticed except for mentors or few boys alike.  
  
She was not a shaman after all, despite her background might be very closely related to that matter.   
  
She was ordinary.  
  
She, alone, in that group was the weakest among them. Weaker than Tamao-chan.  
  
She could never harness the powers of such spirits, neither tread the patterns of time. However, they all welcomed her, even though her brother obviously did not seem to be comfortable with her presence. She does not have to train like the men do ,be as terrifying Anna-san could be, controlling lifeless people or be swarmed by people because of the ability to predict the future. Even Manta-san, in his slowly growing little body, was capable of using Mosuke-san even once or more. Maybe this was a partially an advantage to her. For this she was able to live a life where she can both sympathize with the both sides of the world.   
  
That was how everything revolves. She was only seen as the annoying trainer of the her ever-so-humble brother. The secret apprentice of her Anna-sempai. A woman who constantly brawled and fought a vicious war against that arrogant Chinese sha--   
  
There was a sound of a sharp edge cutting the trail of each falling drops.   
  
A young man with glowing amber eyes that glowered unconsciously against the dark afternoon. Although there was light shed to illuminate the figure outside the glass doors, the ever famous edge of that hair had completed the image even in the middle of the school gardens. His uniform was pierced with slight slits at his side from the momentum of his blade, which produced splinters to graze though the fabric. However , it did not covered the faint outline of his body.  
  
_Tao Ren. _  
  
What in the world was he doing outside with this downpour?  
  
_*CRACK!*_  
  
A thunder stroke in the bleak grayish horizons. She flinched, taken aback by the sudden painful strike of the rain. He abruptly stopped form his position, which was lunging to break a withering, old trunk in front of him. The young man then turned to this uninvited woman. He glared at her, with one arm outstretched with his spear.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He drawled. Those golden orbs squinted further. The glass doors that was separating between them was starting to form a small drops trailing over its surface.  
  
"Wasting my time on glaring at you." She replied swiftly, knowing that her voice was sarcastic.  
  
"Leave me alone, woman." He reproachfully said, twitching his head back to her former position.   
  
"I am not stupid to leave with that." The Ainu lady retorted with a huff. "What in the world were you thinking when you almost chopped my brother's head in the corridors earlier?"  
  
"What do you care about it?" He shrugged off. "That pig still breathes"  
  
"My brother is _ NOT_ a pig!" She raised her voice in admonishment.   
  
"..."   
  
Raised eyebrows.  
  
"Sure, he acts one." she added hastily "But still, he is NOT really a pig."  
  
He turned his sculptured back on her, with an annoying scowl on his face. "Suit yourself"   
  
"WAIT a minute," she nearly shouted with a growl. "You need to give me an APOLOGY!"  
  
_ "A what?"  
_   
"A-PO-LO-GY!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being such an annoying JERK!"  
  
He halted. His ears and the slight drooping of his visible, pointed hair gained an inch.  
  
"Your brother caused it." Irritation crept in. He was not liking this conversation at all.  
  
"BUT, that thing is NOT allowed here in school." She flipped the umbrella open, with a forceful flap. She was underneath the compact shelter, overshadowing her from the buckets of rain pouring from the horizon. The Ainu marched across the doors towards him, every pace flaring her light sky eyes with anger. " Most of all, I have told you that YOU do not whip that OBJECT in front of anybody else as if you were playing with it!" Her index fingers were waving at him threateningly, as she had halted in front of him with a stomp. "Why don't you act like YOUR age?!"  


Within a flash, something happened that was not controlled by circumstances.

  
He swerved, and placed the blade of his naginata underneath the pale ivory chin. Her cerulean eyes were widened with astonishment as she can practically feel the coldness of the blade near her throat. The vertical rod that was supporting her umbrella was divided into a half. It fell upon the ground with clutter, as the wind drifted the outstretched object in the mud spluttered ground.   
  
"Shut up.." His low voice was barely audible to be heard "and mind your own business"   
  
She lowered her shivering arm, as it still held the handle of the shattered umbrella.   
  
Silence. Unnerving silence.  
  
She gazed at him as he was also startled with himself. His mouth was wide and agape, disbelieving that those words had came out of his mouth. 

Her bewilderment changed drastically to resentment, as her brows drew together.

With determined finger, she gradually lowered the tip of the razor from her neck. It had punctured her, but the sting was nothing compared to the flames that enraptured her chest.   
  
He allowed her to do so, gazing at her face intently. The rain seems to drown them both.  
  
Then a fist came to swerve at his face, along with the handle.  
  
A hand strayed to his jaw, as he swayed a little from the hard impact.   
  
"Rude." She whispered harshly beneath her breath, her upturned fist still trembling. ".....Arrogant...... Egoistic." Her cheeks were suddenly brightly crimson, with her tears seemingly flowing. They were undistinguishable, as they passed through like raindrops, trickling and silently tracing her face. But in those unfathomable orbs, it cannot hide the slight sparkle of that silver lining beneath her lids.  
  
"IDIOT!" She bellowed. throwing at him the remaining part of the umbrella in her hand.   
  
With a maddening stare, she ran off back towards the entrance of the campus. She _only_ meant to reprimand him, to tell him that he was really not making the right way to impress people. Although that many females had fantasized about him, to get a snip at his hair, he was still that rotten, spoiled kid beneath those masculine figure. He shunned himself away from anybody else, for he was afraid that barrier of his sanity would be shattered away from him.  
  
But what makes it worse, that she had felt that too.  
  
How many times did she deny it? She still paced noisily along the path. How many times did she told herself that he was nothing more than what she thought of him was? He always wore that mischievous smirk, those accusing eyes, that irritating scowl, now even the sight of that mauve-colored tresses...  
  
_I WISH the thunder will STRIKE his HAIR!  
_  
She hiccupped at that, knowing there is a possibility in that notion. Since the ominous thunder had always attracted pointy things, and if that happens...She would not be in this pain anymore. After all, maybe in his one of his deaths, he could have changed a bit.  
  
She was now upon the pillars of the university, overlooking between them was the steel doors of the gate.  
  
And leaning against that cold metal, was _him._  
  
She was taken a back suddenly. Those flickering golden eyes were swirling something that she could not name, his scowl radiating a different kind of sadness that she could not decipher. He brought a dark cobalt umbrella with him, as his face darkened at the mere sight of her. Walking along the mud-splattered ground, he was nearing towards the flabbergasted woman.  
  
He never meant to hurt her. That was the truth, it was just...  
  
He cannot understand the sudden squirming in his stomach each time the vibrancy of her voice came within reach of his ears. There was the reflexive reaction of his insides when her orbs flashed in fury, making him absolutely terrified. The spicy aroma of herbs had always cleared his mind of anything in particular, except her. That was not a good sign for a Clan leader, but he could not help himself whenever their proximities were so bound together. He was so blurred to his thoughts, that he had actually heard his mind tell him why the hell should he bother himself with her?

Yet, he would not dare to   
  
He was now in front of her, she was still in the refuge of the shadows of the cemented roofs. He was still clutching this damned object in the rain.  
  
She scrutinized him disdainfully.  
  
"I don't need it." She frostily told him. It was true, she was wet already.  
  
"I didn't said that I will hand it to you." He broke away from her fiery gaze. "The Onsen is waiting"   
  
"Leave me alone." There was the thickness of her tone, from the reddening tip of her nose.  
  
There was a twitch of impatience on him. "What do you think I am? Stupid?"

He would not left her drenched, bitterly freezing and coming up with a head cold.

That would be blow to his dignity, at least.  
  
"Didn't you heard me?" She whispered fiercely, trying to forget the cold. "I said---"  
  
Whatever she was going to say, she was held back again.  
  
_*achoo!*_  
  
His elevated tresses twitched again, as a small grin that was hidden from the shadows formed.  
  
She rubbed her nose disdainfully. annoyed at how the congestion starts to take place.  
  
He threw her a silky, ebony jacket.

"What's this?" Her eyes inquired as she held the jacket gingerly.

"Wear it." Surprisingly, when he grabbed her arm towards him, not a jolt pain elicited to its gentleness.

Her cheeks started to get warmer than the usual.

He cannot bear to gaze at her, with those damp cerulean strands clinging to the every curve of her face...

And he did not want to emphasize on the OTHER things that the strands had adhered to.

"What are you staring at?" She gesticulated at him, when he seems to be out of his zone for a while.

He mentally slapped himself for doing the exact opposite of what his brain told him.

She was now wearing the given material. Good. He had enough with distractions.   
  
It was not a perfect apologetic gesture, but in that moment...

... it made her shake her head helplessly with a smile.

* * *

If you are wondering, almost of the Mankin gang are now living in the Funbari Residence. And it never meant free lodging...with the likes of Kyouyama-sama in existence...*sweats* 

Right now, I'm wishing for rain. Mainit. Sobra. *sweatdrop* Dedicated to the one who bullied me for this, Imouto-chan...=3


	3. Lyserg x Jeanne

_**Stuck**  
**Written by** Miko-chan  
**Summary:** My only advice...NEVER, ever rush off in a crowd with your umbrella.  
  
**Author's notes:** This would be composed of five one-shot stories about various couples. It must have three main contents: a) The umbrella b) The darn rain sneeze and lastly, c) The romance...Make sure you have a blanket there. This fic is dedicated to those who continue to support any of these pairings. _

* * *

The world outside was drenched, surrounded with a raging downpour of water. She was not touched by the darkness that settled it, for she was illuminated brightly with the flooding florescent light in the bus. As its wheels turned consistently, the view of the hazy buildings looming over the horizon moved gradually. It was making her head reel, as the slow movement was making her grip harder upon the small bible upon her lap. 

The calming clattering of rain reverberated so soothingly in her ears. It calmed the deep trepidation in her heart as she sought to forget how the strange apprehension deep down inside her. As the drops of water began to trace themselves along the dim surroundings in the pane, she glanced herself briefly at the reflection of herself against the glass-streaked window. There was the burgundy eyes, which were filled with anticipation in some exhilarated notion. The silvery tresses were now reduced to a layered past shoulder-length cut. Each severed locks cascaded underneath the black bonnet in her head, mournfully shaping the contour of her face. It was still as magnificent as before, even with the loss of its length, with its dull metallic glint.   
  
But it did not matter, as moist gathered in the unassuming reflection. She wiped it with her palm, prickled by the bitter cold. When she had cleared the clouded glass, it revealed the almost covered darkness of the city. Her features never mattered her, although this new appearance felt different. 

She did not knew why, but the fact that they never met for years made the slight churning anticipation inside her make her fidget even more.  
  
The shuttle bus halted suddenly, jerking her body an inch from the momentum. Her eyes trailed to the source of the opening hiss of the door. As the door widely gave way, a low muttering of passengers filled inside. She gradually shifted her position from the soft cushion in order to stand up. With careful movement, she silently descended towards the metal steps. With her small baggage on her one hand and the white, frail umbrella on the other, the young woman left the bus.   
  
In the midst of the bustle of London streets in every afternoon, it would be no wonder to find such crowd even it is in the middle of the storm. The wind was blowing so fierce that the escaped silver tendrils hanging on every side of her chin was fluttering wildly. It was even somehow forcing her thin, little umbrella endangered to be blown away with one forceful blow. It was hard as she tried to take even a small glance at the piece of paper that was made like a bookmark on the thick black, hardbound book that she never failed to carry.   
  
As the flaring lights of the gas-filled lanterns grew in the foggy-filled streets, the number of the parasols increased. It made her search rather hard, for the breezes were cruel and bitter and it drew coldness in her insides. If there will be a time that she could already sense that she was already getting lost, it would be right _now_.  
  
The young woman gently gave a pliant smile, as her face crinkled with recollection at how old this sketch was. It was already past five years since she received this, after he described to her all the details of London in his best. He was describing her every nook and detail of his premises in his everyday life in college. At that time, she was merely waiting for her cream-colored robes to be delivered in order to go into the monastery .   
  
With a sigh she stepped over the bridge overlooking the city, glancing over and over the map if there was something in the map that she recognized. The arch was one of the most beautiful structures she have ever seen now, being a bridge over the turbulent waters beneath them. The river was dark, yet churning against the rage of the weather. But even the waters doused a few splashes for a few turns, she still stopped in the middle of the bridge with a few of some people who decided to linger for a while. Her limbs were fairly going tired from moving, since the whipping of the breeze cannot outlast her. She leaned a little against the railings, her body slightly exhausted and languidly enjoying the scenery of London being in its moist weather. There were too many souls that roamed around, with the sounds of their foot falls resounding through her senses.  
  
But then, a curious glance made her turn around for a while.  
  
And saw in a great distance, beyond the direction a young man with a faint flick of light jaded hair was seen poking out the covering collar of his dark green frockcoat. There are few individuals who would posses such damp hues in their tresses...  
  
Without any hesitation, she broke into a run. Her mind did not thought of the aggressive winds that made her swift ascent towards the other direction more difficult. A fervent hope that she would reach him, for it was impossible to get through the thickness of the crowd. It was beyond her skill to--  
  
**BUMP  
**  
She collided into someone, her mahogany hand-carried baggage suddenly unfastening the loose clasp. Its contents spilled upon the melancholic clay-tiled street, mixed with mud and dirt. Her grasp slipped from holding the ivory-colored handle of her umbrella. The stream of air began to increase in a rapid flow, and her umbrella, light as it was, followed the currents of breeze along the air. From what she can see in her aching position, it went past the boundaries of the bridge railings.   
  
"Watch where you are going, lady!" came a gruff stranger's voice. He grumpily went on his way, with a notion on his mind about the 'clumsiness' of this incident.   
  
"I'm sorry..."She said in a hush whisper. Her shaking hands gathered the fallen things with utmost speed she can muster. The black bonnet, along with her black wardrobe, began to soak underneath the gloom of the horizons. After gingerly picking all up of her things and clasped the silver fastening with a tight tug, her feet almost flew quickly. Yet, all her efforts were in vain. She had lost sight of him.   
  
And as she take one good look around, she noticed that she was lost too.   
  
The young woman sighed exasperatedly and inclined against the coolness of the gray lamp post. It was really unlucky for her to be seemingly drenched with the outpours of the rain. Quite an afternoon, lost and weary because of her carelessness. 

Inside the trail of her mind, it was contemplating if she should rather go back, or just ask directions.   
  
With a helpless shake of her head, she thought that the latter option was more probable.   
  
She now turned towards a probable direction to her path earlier, which led to the Scotland Yard of this district. The aging building that was found to be glowing with a soft light as she presumed that the office still continues even from the rage of the storm. She settled her luggage on the tiles and assumed all her courage to face a probably bushy policeman with a scrutinizing glare for her to ask some instructions. 

Deciding that she was ready, she was already trying to reach for her bag when she saw against the light that there was someone who was hovering over her shadow.  
  
With an indistinct prayer to the heavens, she wished that it was not some rogue or...   
  
"Excuse me," A pause. "I believe that this is yours?"   
  
Her astounded stare turned to the young man in front of her, recognizing the sallow-colored parasol that he extended to shelter her right now. After which, she met with a pair of startled sea green orbs.   
  
"Jeanne?"  
  
He was wearing a half-unbuttoned, olive-shaded polo with his pale magenta band was untied and seemingly hurriedly placed on his collar. It well-suited with his dark half-drenched trousers and the ruffled green tresses, as if he was in a hurry to reach towards his place. She quickly noticed his increased height as her own umbrella was seem to elevate higher . The way his voice mentioned her name was low and a little abashed, yet deep and pleasant in the same way. Her mind could not even recognize the same young boy that constantly visited her in a friendly way in her earlier years. 

It showed that time flies so fast.  
  
_And, sometimes, it slows down in certain moments.  
_  
"Ho-How did you--?" She stammered, as her eyes indicated the umbrella in his hands.  
  
He warmly laughed, the first soothing sound that she heard since her flight. "I saw the umbrella drifting earlier. So I arrived here to my office, took off my wet coat and went to find the owner" He swiftly glanced at the center of the fair-colored inside of the object and inclined it her side a bit more.   
  
_Remind yourself_, she thought wearily, _that he did not inherit his dowsing abilities for nothing.   
_  
"Can I accompany you?" He obviously noticed the distress that she underwent from the soot that slightly smudged at the hem of her skirt, her roused breathing and the fatigue that crossed the lines of her features. She had changed a lot, from the black ensemble and the past-shoulder layered haircut that was noticed beneath her onyx biretta.   
  
"I think you were rushing somewhere to..." She wanted to have a little talk, not to stall him in whatever he was supposed to do.  
  
He waved off any protest that she began to make. His hand reached towards the load that she carried earlier in the ground and took it with ease. "Where were you going to?"  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you." She murmured and gave the piece of paper that contained an address. 

"No, it's alright." As they walked, he began to lighten up the mood. He examined the piece of paper she still remains on her hands and gave a small chortle. It was the map that he had given her in the past, and it was well-kept from the less folds that was seen on the paper. "This five-year old map cannot help you, I'm afraid." Then he exuded an assuring beam, "But I guess the place is still there, derived from the address you gave me. Its a very old home, I guess." 

"That's wonderful." She gave a sigh of relief, which she withheld for a long time. 

"How were you inside the convent?"   
  
"Huh?" She blinked. "Ah, I'm fine." It was somehow let her reminisced the times when he had the time, went to her in a certain place in her school to talk about anything, from lessons or mundane chores, over cups of hot drinks. " I think the sisters are going fond of me, and Marco was getting a little bit worried that I was maltreated. " She nearly wished that she can roll her eyes from her overly obsessive guardian.  
  
"It really seems that you are quite enjoying yourself." He chortled with amusement. They settled into an comfortable relapse, listening to from the rustles of clothes, the flaps of umbrellas or the mindless chatters that filled the humid atmosphere. But there was an answer that she needs to know, the one inquiry that she needed to ask since she arrived at London. So with an authoritative voice that everyone who served her knew, she asked with a quiet voice.  
  
"Why did you stopped visiting me?" .   
  
The lady shivered at the sudden draft of wind from this stretching silence.  
  
"I heard that next month that you'll be joining the congregation"  
  
The words were released as if he heaved out a burden out of his back.   
  
"You knew that?" She gave a astounded look.   
  
"Yes." Even though that he did not visit her now in her place, the dowser made it a point to ask some of the news about his companion's well-doing in the convent.   
  
He stopped going to see her at the time when she was already training to be a nun. It was the sight of her on the pew, alighted by the magnificent glass-stained colors of the church, made him breathless and witless in a flash. A small voice inside his head had triggered the alarm that saying that no matter how he tried to forget it, the fact will never change. 

She will be eventually bound to the chambers of the church.

It was excruciating, to turn away and shun himself from her. The fact that there would be a strong, thick built wall around them, never could be torn apart. It was his agony for all his life that she might have never knew what he cherished underneath his chest strings. And living the rest of his days thinking on what could have been, and if that wistful dream would only break what's between them.   
  
He could have admonished her to forsake her vows, and leave the massive barriers of her supposed world. However, he always revered and respected her decision. He did not had the heart to admonish her, even saying the faintest objections beneath his mind. For he started with fulfilling all of Jeanne's wishes, and he would not rather stop because of he was not rather important.

_No_. A small, nagging voice told him. _You're afraid._

He snickered disdainfully. _What could telling your sufferings would change a thing?_

_Why would don't you try?   
_  
"I'm sure that you would be perfect, Sister."  
  
They continued on their walk, giving the impression that the rain had turned into frost in its coolness.  
  
"How...How about you?" She decided to change the topic with a forced smile. Both of them looked on ahead the gas-lit streets, afraid of meeting in each others gazes.  
  
"Me?" Then he condensed into a sigh. He tightly gripped upon the handle of her umbrella, struggling not to be carried away again by the valiant gust of the wind. "I'm working right now. You could have known earlier, but I guess that the job can always call you on anytime time of the day. I have to ask your pardon for that. "  
  
"No, I understand." She nodded, comprehending the situation that he was in. The detective said that he was at his obligations, but as she can read his movements, there was something concealed in those tired gazes and the shrug of her shoulders.   
  
Their feet kept on moving along the rattle of the fierce winds. The nostalgic air that brought the coldness was starting to falter as he savored this single moment. It was the feel of her near against him as the last remnants of her warmth continues to keep him in sanity and out of his mind at the same time. Both do not knew, that in intervals, crimson eyes discerned the male in front of her, as well as own jaded eyes observed her as stealthy a man could steal a gaze behind him.

Their foot falls was becoming placid, as their narrow turns and directions turned to a pleasant neighborhood. He perched the baggage at the floor and take a swift glance at the area.   
  
"Oh, this might be the address." He said with an observing gaze at the place and a shrug towards the place, another to cut the silence. He saw the bronze-plated number that was attached to the iron gates. The house was not huge, but it was enough for someone to be comfortable enough to live in. From the unlighted lights inside, he could be sure that it was unoccupied. "You are here to visit someone, I presume?"  
  
"I'll live here. My fellow nun told me I can have the house, and she recently replenished the whole supplies inside." She took out from her pocket two clinking silver keys and grabbed the luggage from the floor. " Do you want to come in? I think that there are still some tea leaves left in the counter. " 

**blink**

"I...I think I will pass..." He shook himself from his reverie. "What do you mean?" If she would live here, instead of her convent in France then what about the rules in her--  
  
"I already left the convent" she replied quietly.   
  
There was an odd tranquility that had frozen his chest like piercing icicles.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He really did not sound happy,_ right_? Or else that would sound so idiotic.  
  
"You did not ask." He did not imagined the twinkle of teasing in her scarlet eyes as she amiably responded with a melting smile. 

_Yes, he was really stupid.  
_  
He was surprised by this. He knew that this young woman, had always dreamed for the chance of being hidden beneath the holy white veil of the heavens. But what had changed her mind?   
  
"I love being there..." She continued, feeling the soft mixed gaze that the green-haired lad is giving her. "But it would always be a regret of mine..." She then turned her eyes to the face that was touched by astonishment. "..if I do not completely lived this life."  
  
It might be only a trace of a memory, but she knew that centuries ago she have given up the life in repayment of her love the Almighty One. She loved God with all her mind, but it would be selfish if it would be given alone for Him. The world was not solely of solitude and closing yourself from others. In the passing of ages, offering ones life is not as same anymore in giving the right due to him. Nobody would condemn her for this decision and change her mind...

_Her choice._   
  
"Besides," Her scarlet eyes sparkled in a sort of merriment, as she opened the arduous door with a click of the key and a persisting shove. "I'm here to do some things for the church, after all."   
  
"You're right." He was becoming aware of his breath becoming easy, even though someone could have suffered a constricting cough at this temperature.

She reached at him, with her touch seemingly a soothing balm to his simmering inner recesses, as it slowly diminish. "You look awful." her voice was inaudible, as her head lowered to conceal the faint coloring of her cheeks. With nimble fingers, she arranged the pale-colored ribbon on his neck and secured the buttons that were suspending from his shirt. "There." 

"I guess...I must return this to you." He gave her the umbrella as soon as he found out that he was breathing.

He tried to forget the sweet aroma of jasmine that floated around her like a lingering cloud. And also the warmth of her smile. And yes, the touch that seems to flow back the thawing touch of her hands, renewing the lost zeal that he thought to be extinguished. It all returned back to him full force, as her nearness seemed to be impossibly true.

She opened the doors with creaking voice but before her feet crossed their boundaries...

"Lyserg?" 

_Hesitation._

"Yes?"

_Expecting._

"Thank you."

_It was more than gratefulness._

"You're welcome."

And as their eyes met, it was wielded something in its softness.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've read somewhere that Jeanne is actually the reincarnation of the Joan of Arc. (in French, Jeanne d' Arc) So you'll probably guess whom she wants to spend her present lifetime with. And Scotland Yard is what they called to a police station...I'm a Holmes fan, so sue me. Tsaka nga pala, lumalamig na ng kaunti. Yey!   
  
Dedicated to the one who waited so long for this fic to be posted, Ate Apple.(Advance b-day!)   
  



	4. Horohoro x Tamao

_**Stuck   
Written** by Miko-chan  
**Summary:** My only advice...Never, EVER, forget that umbrellas can be found ANYWHERE._

_**Author's notes:** This would be composed of five one-shot stories about various couples. It must have three main contents: a) The umbrella b) The darn rain sneeze and lastly, c) The romance...Make sure you have a blanket there. This fic is dedicated to those who continue to support any of these pairings. _

* * *

No doubt about it.  
  
Her predictions were always right.   
  
But sometimes, being a fortune-teller has no use if: a) You misinterpret things. For cold weathers means also moist weathers and it does not always meant only a cold breeze passing here; b) That even it is only a slight drizzle, Anna-sama would never like that she would be coming home late, wet and famished and c) Whether it is rain or shine, no matter what happens, one must always carry an umbrella. Weathers are always unpredictable, they are one of the most mysterious phenomenon of life. No one should be trusted, ranging from weather stations to fortune interpretations.   
  
Her rose-colored tresses was seen through the drowsy haze of the street . She leaned against the gray post, with her head lolling to the side in exasperation and hopelessness. It was no use to struggle and run to straight on the burst of the rain. It seems wiser to wait for it stop. The gloomy skies were becoming thicker, looming over them with such a promising shower. It was a good thing she had been over the shelter of some cafe shop nearby the University, wherein a few students do linger sometimes to chat or have some activities in such a small tables underneath a huge parasols.   
  
With her ruby eyes filled with unexplainable boredom, she looked at the few occupants behind her. The elegant cafe was considered to be one of the most renowned confectionary shop in this place. The baby-blue colored umbrellas with printed Sanrio characters stood on the light pink table overwhelmed the whole areas, as if the whole place was made to infect cuddliness. She suddenly reddened, as she noticed that there were many couples around here. Not to mention that it was embarrassing that she had no stashes of bills to order something. Those were rude manners, for someone to enter in a shop to be idle and Anna-sama would be most disapproving. And on top of it, she was wearing their school uniform. What if someone notice--   
  
"Would you like something to eat?"   
  
Then she remembered that this place was familiar to her, after all.  
  
"Shilva-san!" Tamao greeted as she caught sight of her old manager, when she have been working for him as one of the assistant cooks in creating the much delectable sweets in this certain cafe. "How is your business doing?"  
  
"Fine, fine!" The elongated haired man laughed heartily. He was wearing his casual clothes, with the familiar brightly colored polo that he always wore in some occasions with a confident twinkle in his smile and his contaminating humor. He greeted warmly and asked cordially, "What brings you here? I thought that in this time you'll be at the Onsen by now."  
  
"I'm..."Then she sighed exasperatedly, with a contemptuous glance at the dark skies.  
  
"Oh." Shilva-san smiled wryly, getting the message. With a friendly shove towards a seat, he inclined her to wait in one of the big parasols that scattered in the cafe. "Wait a minute, I'll get someone to take your order."  
  
"Eh?" Why it can't be you, Shilva-san?" Probably there were too many customers, for the whole cafe was packed with steaming mugs.  
  
A humongous mascot, with an attire that rivals any kind of fluffiness that would exist in Funbari, slowly made its way to them. It was the cutest and most plump stuffed bunny that was ever seen, adorned with only a black bowtie against the white plump. The 'stuff toy' was waving at her energetically. Despite the murky horizons that had invaded the whole town, it made Tamao a bit tad delighted at the very sight of the mascot.  
  
"I changed the waiter's uniforms." He said with a grin. "I--uh--suggested that it would bring more customers." 

"Oi!" The mascot suddenly burst out. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Na-nani?" The voice was strangely familiar. 

"Never mind." The fluffy bunny ignored the startled look. "Here." He lowered down the tray that he brought, bearing a slice of a sugar-coated lemon bar and a whiff of hot chocolate. She could almost imagine the grin inside that huge mask. "On the house."

"Na-Nanda?" She stammered. The beaming manager merely left with a wave of a hand and went to the other side of the massive mass of umbrellas. The young woman was afraid of this, for she never liked to be alone with strangers. Including stuffed, flabby bunnies that brightens rainy afternoons. 

"Eat." It said, as he pushed the plate towards her.

She could have raised the fork, if she was not so stiff.

The bunny sighed, and it complemented well with the drooping long ears against its seemingly thoughtful pose. It settled the silver platter on the cotton-candy colored table. With his large, furry arms, it tried to screw off the head of the bunny. By means of a faint pop, he managed to remove from his shoulders the head of the large mascot. Instead, a grinning facade appeared from the large, fluffy shoulders. 

"Horo-kun?"

It was silly to behold such a small head perched upon huge shoulders. But it was quite new to see him smile with his elevated tresses not supported with his ethnic bandanna. Few of his dark cobalt strands were drooping from his forehead, as he scratched the back of his head mischievously.

"Surprised?"

"Ye-yes."

"So don't worry about me." He replied in his most friendly manner, not minding that he was occupying two-thirds of the circumference around the table as he sat down at the opposite side. He produced from his hidden pocket a Crunch chocolate bar, and chomped with delight. 

"You're working here too?" She managed to say all the words without wobbling. Thank goodness.

"Yeah." He replied cheerfully, contemplating on the bar with utmost contemplation. "Anna would not let us live there without paying the rent for a few months." He grimaced. "How considerate." 

"But I guess, Anna-sama would let you live for free after that." She reassured the Ainu shaman with a comforting smile at him. "It's just that our money could not support all our meals." It was evident that with men on the house, their stomach would be like bottomless pits. She could tell from the way the way they devour the meal, as Anna-sama and Pirika-san would calmly drink their tea.

"Maybe." He sighed. 

"Besides, Yoh-sama really knows that Anna-sama would not do that for a long time." She said wistfully, as if thinking about the times that Yoh-sama would talk about the budget with his endearing smile of his whenever he discussed with the impassive itako.

The young bunny seems not to think anything reply, so he allowed her to speak softly.

"It's really hard to say it, but I really like...Yoh-sama." Her voice faded so inaudibly, that if he was not making any sense of their conversation, he might not caught the last word. "But he loves her." She glanced over her head, where the borders between the umbrella and the gray skies seems to mingle. 

"Have you said that to Yoh?" He seemed to be covered on a shadow of a rainy cloud. 

She became afraid that the gloom of the weather had affected the sun-shiny Horo-horo.

"No. I can't." Tamao merely said, with a disappointed shake of his head. "Anna-sama loves him more."  
_  
You do. _Horo-horo thought with a sigh. _You just don't know it._

"But I guess, someone else is meant for me, don't you think?" She said with an air of patience. Gingerly, she ate her slab of pastry, and sipped a little on her cup. "But he won't like me."

"Why?" He unceremoniously crunched.

"I'm weak." She gave off the list of her flaws, with a disdainful look. "I can't speak sometimes straight. I always look down. I can't seem to..." A drawn breath. "..to face the crowd."

"But you can COOK!" He said triumphantly, that even Tamao and other people beside their table jumped. "And that means a LOT!" With an emphatic nod to her, he gave a winning smile. "I'm sure that you'll go along perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Horo-kun" She said in a confiding whisper. "You're always _so_ good to me."

All the chatters of the crowd and drops of the rain melted into silence. It seems that he forgot to inhale in the quaint image that her flushing cheeks made. She was gazing at her cup that she was idly twirling, attempting to hide her heated face. He could not help but also turn away to look at something except her, as if that scene was something to be revered at. 

"You want to go home?"   
  
"Y-yes." She stammered, "But the rain..."  
  
"You have forgotten that you are with the GREAT Horo-Horo!" The Ainu exclaimed proudly, with some few passersby stared with the odd pair in the middle of the bustle. "All we need is a huge umbrella..." In this point, he grabbed the gigantic umbrella from their table with a forceful yank. "...that is big for the both of us."   
  
"Horo-horo kun!" The pink-haired fortune teller squeaked as her face drowned in hues of crimsons. "That's..." She absentmindedly gazed at Shilva, who was impishly grinning both at them. That did not help, for her flushing cheeks seems to spread towards her neck and forehead, as if catching an uncontrollable fever.  
  
"Not to worry, not to worry!" He grinned. "It's part of my advertising talents."  
  
She blushed more profusely, because of the commotion, the amused stares of those around them and Ainu's obvious teasing.   
  
"Horo-horo-kun..." she protested weakly. "You still have work..."

But that excuse failed, as he zipped down the white fuzz with an impatient yank. He shrugged off his costume like an agent in the 007 movies, complete with that confident smirk. He took the outfit in his arms, with his hand grabbing hers unconsciously. The young woman had many objections but silenced with a word.  
  
He dropped his voice in a low whisper, "Daijoubu."  
  
"But..." An assuring wave from the manager came from the over looking window of the cafe. 

And she can nearly swear that this was conspiracy.

"Off duty!" Horo-horo proclaimed as he deposited his work uniform in the counter and grabbed his dark bluish bento box and the snowboard slung with ease, along with the scarlet young lady beside him. He did not seem to mind at least that he was carrying a conspicuous cutely azure-colored umbrella, with designs of Hello Kitty, Melody, Baditz-Maru and trimmings of pink laces on the sides. "See ya!" He waved off to the snickering customers who seemed to know him from his constant rounding in the cafe. 

It might seem ridiculous, but you could not help but be perfectly aware that he was wearing only the plain white polo of their school uniform with his black trousers. He wore simple clothes, with the quaint snowboard on his shoulders and a rumpled tall collar, but it unusually accentuated his tall stature. If you only just deleted the umbrella from the picture, you could almost admire them both. A beet red young woman, with a clean young man beside him blending with the melancholic gloom of the rain. They were silent, the Ainu staring directly at the road while the Izumo shaman looking at the rain-stained ground.

"Tamao?" The gentleness of his voice was startling. She gazed up at him, with her rose-colored eyes meeting at his dark cerulean eyes. A smile, not a mischievous smirk or a confident smirk, but one that warms you even the whip of the rain was strong. 

_It was already the same serious calmness radiating from him was the same refuge that she always seek._

"Will you wait for him?"

"I think so" She gave a weary face, one that touched the strings of his chest unexpectedly.

"Even if you grew old and had menopause?" He said chirpily.

She carried a bitter-sweet burden in her smile, ignoring the witty comment at the end. "If he will."

"I'm sure that he'll do his best to deserve you." And with the pluck of courage that the blood of Ainus always carries, he draped an arm over the startled Tamao's shoulders. With an encouraging kiss on her forehead, he added with a grin, "I promise you that."

And the fancy-colored parasol that gaily enlightened the gloomy skies was seen crossing down the street.  


* * *

A really HUNGRY author. This fic came from staring at a coffee shop in Eastwood, as I craved for sugar that time. (I have no money, of course =3. Namasyal lang.) So that explains all of this fluff. Baditz-Maru, Melody and Hello Kitty are the culprit for infecting cuddliness, courtesy of Sanrio The food were got from looking at the contents of our ref while sisters munched on a choco bar...Halata ba? sweats 

Dedicated to Mendori-chan, dahil madaya ang Cagayan kasi umuulan sa kanila. Pero umulan nung natapos ko to. Uuwi na ko ulit...hweheheh. Nagpost lang ako. 


	5. Yoh x Anna

_**Stuck**  
by **Miko-chan**  
**Summary: **And my last advice...never, EVER forget that it is never too late to give someone an UMBRELLA!_

_**Author's notes:** This would be composed of five one-shot stories about various couples. It must have three main contents: a) The umbrella b) The darn rain sneeze and lastly, c) The romance...Make sure you have a blanket there. This fic is dedicated to those who continue to support any of these pairings_

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

An orchestra of sounds, created by the creak of the crickets, the sway of the branches the whip of the vines and the large drops of water continued to sing its haunting song. 

But as beautiful the melody plays, it still does not lure one particular audience to sleep.

Upon the large willow lies a young maiden, bathed in mud stains and draped with that velvety crimson bandanna slung across her shoulders to provide her warmth. Everyone knew her, despite this feeble state. This woman was feared for her frosty aura and piercing glare. No soul ever dares to disobey her commands, for she is affiliated with death and the afterlife. Indeed, a force to reckon with.

But in some sense, there was the strangeness at how her dark eyes seems to glaze to stare at that flooded road ahead of her and the slackened grip on the crimson, drenched stopwatch.

Earlier that afternoon, she enforced another of her usual light exercises for him, knowing that he was slacking somewhere to sleep. With an authoritative glare and one curt word, he stood up, complained with a look of unease and proceeded to do his task. It was to run laps all the way back to the Asakura household and to return to the same destination near the peak within an hour. Unexpectedly, a sudden downpour of rain occurred while lingering in the same spot for him to return back. Despite her keen senses, she failed to realize that slight change in temperature or the twinge of humidity in the breeze.

She knew that it was totally useless to lean on the sturdy aging roots of this thick, stemmed tree. It is foolish to depend on the broad sheaves of leaves piled on each other to protect her from getting wet. However, it was better to risk herself to be taken away with landslides or to disturb the residing turbulent spirits in the mountains of Izumo.

This is why these peaky tops are the most typical, strategically ideal areas to train. It is because the sharp precipices, the endangering boulders and the chilly atmosphere that the myriad of the wildlife in this impenetrable natural fortress.

But for today, it seems, the place is unbearable.

When they started earlier, the gaps between the dense layers of leaves were in the hue of sky blue. As it shifted from the color of mourning gray, now the horizons seemed to be a bleak starless night. Alone in this coldness, besides from the joining medley of the toads, she never felt this pathetic...

Because she was still holding _that damn stopwatch._

As if, her grip tightened in response with her thoughts, this could save her.

She was clinging to those flying numbers, swiftly changing in a blink of an eye.

Waiting.

_...That stupid moron.  
_  
Her fingers idly wiped the faint drizzle that fell on the screen, tracing circles on its smooth surface. Her onyx orbs, which were soft recently, turned into hard granites. Her breathing was labored and her heartbeat was slowing down in fatigue. She knew that slumber was too inviting to resist right now...

In her head, she thought of ways to disentangle every part of his limbs.

In her chest, she thought of ways that might have happened while on his way here.

Her blood was boiling in some sickening feeling that she felt rising up in her lungs, that she knew that her skin was turning those cooling raindrops into steam.

Yet she knew better that beneath her sleep-heavy eyelids that a foreign sting painfully brims.

That barrier of scorching ice and her masks of marbles were crumbling before her.

_Because of him. Because of him, that good-for-nothing...  
_  
Vehemently, she cursed herself for wandering again around in her mind for the nth time.

And then, finally, the drops begun to slow down its strumming rhythm. Leaves were beginning to sprung like the arrival of spring, only drooping sporadically once in a while from the gradual falling fluid remains.

It stops.

It was always like this.

Her stronghold, as easily it ruptured earlier, quickly returned to its places and repair itself thrice faster than it broke. She loathed in her very being those things that always drowned her without any inhibition.

_These so-called...emotions, right?  
_  
Putting all those trashy notions somewhere in the back of her head, she pushed herself up and grabbed the slick, lichen-covered trunk. Deciding that it might be already safe to go back this time because the rain---

The roll of her thoughts were cut short as a slight rustle beside the tree made her body rigid and alert, clutching now instead to the dark mauve beads clinging on her slim neck.

But as soon as that familiar, comforting ki finally registered in her mind...

She could not explain...

...that sudden rush of relief.

From the bushes emerged a young man with that relaxed smile, that almost tense grin and that uncomfortable scratch of his head. In his eyes, masked by the horrified glimmer, was the anxious concern that she usually takes for granted.

And he held with his soil-stained hand, was an umbrella, tattered with its rod nearly bent.

Her thumb pressed on that red, protruding button.

_Four hours.  
_  
_Forty eight minutes.  
_  
_Fifty-three seconds.  
_  
"You're late."

"Ah!" He exclaimed with an iota of fear. "Gomen...Gomen!" He was now fiddling with the untamed mahogany locks at the base of his neck. "I grabbed an umbrella somewhere when the rain started at the base of the mountain." Nervously, he took a glance at the obviously wrecked compact shelter." But the ground suddenly shook and fell, so I think I lost--Ah, Anna?"

His chatter ended as his coal warm orbs scrutinized the freezing stare of his unpredictable fiancé. Her hands were gripping so hard on that poor cracking, red watch while her other hand was balled into a fist. Expecting that any time his face would be unrecognizable with lumps, he flinched when she raised her arm...

And swiped the umbrella out of his hand.

"Idiot." She muttered, her foot falls creating mud splashes on the ground.

But she could not care less.

She never really understood how she fell for him in the first place.

Why she always worries about him.

Why she always accepts what he offers to her so effortlessly.

Why she trusts him so much.

And why...why can she believe in such a dimwit like him.

It was odd, to savor that warm sensation that rose up to thaw the cold from this darn rain.

With a pointed look, she rose a golden, archaic eyebrow. "I'm cold."

"Oh..Ah...Here."

He took off his wrinkled, dirty cream polo and wrapped it around her pale shoulders. His attention riveted on the process, he failed to notice that small smile that was framed with those pale amber locks and crystalline raindrops.

* * *

Dedicated to **EneriRenie**. Ate Reen, sorry ha? Matagal ng delayed tong fic na ito. 

I know that Stuck started long ago with a stormy September two (?) years ago. The concept of this fic might be old and predictable, but it does made my mind at ease because I love writing under the rhythm of the rain.

Tapos na Stuck! Yay. I wanna thank you all those people who reviewed 'Stuck' in the past. You don't know how much I appreciate your reviews, as this kept me holding on to write this fic even though it is long overdue.

Now I return to my Milo ice candy.

Review!


End file.
